Blast Off
by HollyFrost17
Summary: In which Alfred is an astronaut. Matthew knows he has to let Alfred go, no matter how much he'll miss him. - Possible bad language that I didn't remove - Canada & America fluff that has no purpose in this world. Might possibly entertain you for a minute..


_**I need a beta... So if anyone has some ideas and some free time to deal with all the nonsense in my head, PM me or something.**_

**And now! *announcer voice* The main event you've all been waiting for!**

**Just kidding. I bet this is really bad and I'm sorry for dumping it on you. Tada~...**

* * *

><p>"Mattie, I want to go to the moon."<p>

Matthew looked over to his best friend, sending him a questioning look. The other blond was grinning widely, looking up at the early appearance of the moon. They were both lying in the bright green grass of Alfred's giant backyard, looking up at the passing clouds and trying to deal with the Summer blues that always had to come near the end of August, early September; right before school started again. The two would be going into grade 9 this year, the first and most nerve racking year of High School. Alfred, of course, was excited, but Matthew didn't want to grow up. He didn't want to lose the care free days of lying in the grass with his best friend. Didn't want to be forgotten when all the new and more exciting people that would inevitably catch Alfred's attention.

"What do you mean, Alfred?"

Alfred turned his head to look at him, a wistful smile on his face. "I want to go to the moon." He turned back to the sky, splaying out his limbs and displaying himself to the vast blue. "I'm going to the moon. I'm going into space. I'm going to discover something special, Matt."

A small smile found it's way to Matthew's face, also turning to look up at the darkening sky, tinged with red, orange and pink. Somehow, he knew Alfred would make it to the moon. Alfred was one of those people that followed their dreams, even if it took them their whole lives.

"I know you will, Al. I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Williams?" Matthew turned slightly, looking at the man addressing him; a stoic looking blond in a lab coat, glasses high on the bridge of his nose and looking somewhat irritated. "Sir, this is your last chance to say your farewells."<p>

Matthew nodded, turning away from the large man and making his way out of NASA's headquarters and heading toward the area the take-off was fated to take place. Everything felt so wrong to him, but he knew this had to happen. For Alfred.

Said man was facing away from him, dressed fully in his Astronaut attire and gazing up at the Russian space shuttle he was about to board. Matthew smiled slightly, knowing this was his best friend's dream. He knew how important this was for him. He knew, but for somehow he couldn't shake that horrible feeling buried deep in his heart. He was going to miss Alfred. And sadly enough, not in the childish way some would miss their best friends. Not because he wouldn't have anything to do, or anyone to hang out with while he was gone.

No, he was going to miss Alfred because he loved him. Matthew had loved Alfred since... Well, he wasn't sure, exactly. But for the longest time he knew that Alfred was special to him. And that he wanted to be special to Alfred.

"Hey, Al... You excited?"

Matthew watched as Alfred turned around, his look of confusion changed into surprise and to happiness in a single moment as he reached over to pull Matthew into a bear hug. "Hell yeah, bro! I'm so happy you made it, Mattie." He pulled back after a few moments to reveal the large grin spread out across his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Although, in the contrary, he probably would have given the world to avoid seeing the man he loved, the unrequited love of his life embark out into space. He shook his head slightly, forcing a smile to his features. "I'm really happy for you, Al."

Alfred's grin faded into a nostalgic smile and he wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulder, turning back to stare at the shuttle. "I'm really going to miss you, Matthew." Matthew gaped, turning to look at the other. "I mean, who's going to make me pancakes in space?" Matthew shoved Alfred, trying to hide a smile. It was just like him to be thinking about food at a time like this.

When Alfred didn't say anything more, Matthew looked back to him, not at all expecting to see him staring right back. The intensity of his gaze was a bit shocking, if not scary.

"Are you okay, Alf-" Matthew was quickly cut off by the feeling of warm lips on his; gentle and cautious. They weren't prying or lustful, but careful, kind, and somewhat desperate. They pulled back after a few moments, serious and insecure blue eyes almost searching for his soul as they stood there in silence among the hustle and bustle of the engineers and crew.

Alfred eventually tore himself away from Matthew, holding his head in his hands and muttering apologies. "My god, I'm such an idiot. I am _so _sorry, Matt. That was selfish of me and I didn't mean to force you into anything you didn't want to be included in and..."

It was Matthew's turn to shut Alfred up; holding a digit up to the other's lips, he eventually trailed off, looking to Matthew for some kind of reassurance. Matthew slowly removed his finger, replacing it instead with a second kiss as he pressed his lips to Alfred's once more.

He felt Alfred smile into the kiss as arms wrapped around his waist and ended up pulling him closer as the large helmet fell to the ground with a thud. He moved his own arms up and around the other's neck, keeping their faces together even when they broke apart. He rested his forehead against Alfred's, smiling and letting his eyes open to meet the bright blue he loved so much.

"I love you, Mattie."

Matthew's smile faded with this, suddenly angry. "Why did you decide now was a good time to tell me?" He looked at Alfred's face, most likely confused at the outburst.

"Because I'm leaving... It's better this way, isn't it? Now you know and won't go dating other people! You can wait for me!" Alfred seemed to fill with confidence in his words, but faltered slightly when he noticed the anger flickering in his friend's eyes.

"Better? _Better? _No, Alfred, it would have been better to tell me after you took off into space, following your dreams while I'm stuck here. Waiting. For. You." Matthew felt the years of tolerance he had built up to deal with Alfred dissolve, his anger shining through stubbornly. "You're going to be gone for six months, Alfred. Six. Freaking. Months."

"Actually..." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a bit overwhelmed at the moment. "I'm staying at Mir for a year and a half... I'm helping with the research of space medicine..." He trailed off, looking extremely uncomfortable.

It took a moment for Matthew to comprehend what he was saying, his eyes softening a bit before turning glassy with unfallen tears. "So... Two years then? Great. Just perfect. Look, Al, I've loved you for a long time. I know that. But I've kept it to myself so you wouldn't have any second thoughts or anything. Why couldn't this wait until you came back? Two years..."

"Mattie... You've helped me in this so much. More than you could ever believe. I am so grateful for everything you do for me, but I need to ask you one small favor." He paused a bit, looking at his friend's curious face. "I need you to love me when I get back. I need you to wait just a little bit longer."

Matthew smiled slightly, "I've been waiting for years. I think I can wait a couple more."

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones," A foreign but somehow familiar voice spoke out from behind them, and Matthew turned around to see the man that had spoken to him earlier. "I'm sorry, but take-off is in 15 minutes and you still need to board."

"Oh, sorry Ludwig." Matthew saw the blond wince slightly at the informal term, nodding slightly before turning and leaving them for another minute. "So... This is it, huh?"

Matthew smiled sadly, "Geez, shut up already." He reached up and placed his palms against the sides of Alfred's face, kissing him one last time. He pulled away, smiling at the happy expression on the other's face. "Come home safe, okay?"

Alfred nodded, letting Matthew bend over to pick up his helmet, taking it quickly when they both heard Ludwig yelling at them from the boarding area. He took off towards the shuttle, turning back and waving to Matthew, yelling a rather loud: "I'll be back soon!" before disappearing through the door.

Matthew smiled a bit, turning to head into the safe zone once again. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Bi-Polar Mattie! Except not cause bi-polar-ness is a serious issue that needs to be dealt with. ... ^j^ <strong>

**Hope this entertained you for a few short minutes. Happy Tuesday! *runs away throwing cookies everywhere***


End file.
